


Предатель №1

by SonGolifreya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Humor, Hurt, Love, M/M, Romance, Water, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonGolifreya/pseuds/SonGolifreya
Summary: А ведь он и не думал, что может быть так больно...
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 5





	Предатель №1

Лиам смотрел на Тео своими большими голубыми глазами и в них плескался страх. Он знал, что парень рано или поздно предаст его доверие. Каждый раз он оборачивался, ожидая подлый удар в спину. Говорят, если напрячь мышцы или знать, что тебе сделают больно, будет не так остро и неприятно. Лиам ненавидел человека, который сказал ему эту ложь. Сколько не смотри, а боль никуда не денется. Особенно в сердце. 

Рейкен был быстрым и сильным, как никогда. Время от времени парню не хватало сверхъестественных сил, чтобы сравняться даже с Лиамом. Но в этот раз он перешагнул через себя и смог совершить новый непростительный поступок. Как же Данбар устал от этих интриг и козней за своей спиной. Он доверился, открыл ему свою спину, признался в любви. И что он получил? Буквально толчок в спину. 

Парень просто улыбнулся и толкнул его что есть силы в пропасть. И это была не метафора. Лиам в прямом смысле полетел вниз. Он пытался ухватиться за что-нибудь, но не успел. И самое обидное, что не за кого. Единственный человек, который был здесь с ним его же и столкнул в эту бездну. И Данбар практически умолял не делать этого. И посмотрите, что вышло из этого? Новое предательство. 

Когда под ногами уже не было твердой поверхности, Лиам вспомнил, как позвал Тео в первый раз на свидание. Он так боялся, что забыл весь английский язык и разговаривал скорее междометиями. Как странно, что Рейкен не стал тогда над ним смеяться и просто согласился. Может он и правда имел к нему чувства? Но только тогда. Во времени, когда он ловил каждое его движение взглядом. 

Спустя тысячу ночей вместе Данбар еще помнил, как покалывали и горели его пальцы от первого недвусмысленного соприкосновения их рук. В то теплое лето ему казалось, что будет совсем не удобно держаться за руки. Лиам ошибался почти так же сильно, как сейчас. Держаться за руки с Тео приятно всегда. Несмотря на потеющие ладони и выдуманную разницу в росте Данбар любил это. 

Так же он любил горячие и мягкие губы Тео, которые успели исследовать все его тело в коротких и обжигающих поцелуях. И ради этих легких, но таких необходимых эмоций он, наверное, готов раз за разом прощать парня. Но у всего есть предел и Лиаму и с каждым разом все тяжелее было находить оправдания и силы внутри себя. И, по-моему, сейчас оборвалась последняя ниточка. 

Светлый оттенок глаз теперь грозился превратиться в огромный айсберг. И Лиам уже видел холод на дне зрачков и чувствовал его телом. Ему придется вновь дышать через раз и задерживать воздух до головокружения, лишь бы не чувствовать противный и вездесущий холод. Холод, в который его толкнул Тео. Любовь всей его жизни. 

И самое отвратительное, помимо предательства, сжигающего изнутри, он будет чувствовать стыд и боль. Он вечность не сможет отмыться от этого позора и ядовитого смеха уже наверняка бывшего парня. Лиам ещё не успел долететь вниз и до сих пор падал, как в замедленной съемке. Может, если он наконец-то упадет, то все будет кончено. Вот только Данбар не хочет этого. Даже после предательства. 

И вот настало то мгновение. Лиам наконец-то столкнулся с неизбежным и все надежды окончательно рухнули. Напоследок, он все же успел разглядеть получше глаза и улыбку Рейкена, они до сих пор были великолепны. А потом парня окружила ледяная вода и даже сквозь неё он услышал мерзкий смех. 

\- Ты видел, как он махал руками?! Мне кажется Лиам стал оборотнем-стрекозой! – Мейсон просто свалился на колени Кори и смеялся, почти задыхаясь. Его парень тоже никак не мог прокомментировать нелепое падение Данбара. 

\- Прости, я не смог оторваться от его выражения лица, – Кори наконец-то смог набрать воздуха в легкие и пискнуть что-то в ответ, снова заливаясь смехом. 

\- Лиам, ты в порядке? – Скотт, как ни пытался, не смог сдержать улыбку, пока рядом валяющаяся Малия просто выпала от смеха. Она смеялась так громко и искренне, что теперь весь бассейн смотрел на Данбара. 

Парень тем временем, как мокрая крыса, еле доплыл до бортика бассейна, не оглядываясь на уже бывших друзей и уже бывшего парня! Подлый козел сбросил его с вышки, когда он умолял его это не делать. И Тео было совсем все равно, что Данбар боится высоты и особо плавать не умеет. 

\- Не нужна мне твоя жалость, Скотт! И все вы мне не нужны! И особенно! – он ухватился за бортик и глубоко вздохнул, посмотрел наверх. Там с вышки спускался Тео, поглядывая на него и мягко улыбаясь. – Особенно ты! Все, мы расстаемся! Уходи и забирай свои вещи из квартиры! Не подходи ко мне, предатель! 

\- Может мне и свою квартиру забрать? – Тео сел на корточки рядом с Лиамом и усмехнулся, протягивая руку. – Ты угрожал мне расставанием слишком часто сегодня. Приелось знаешь ли. 

\- А это решит уже судья при разводе. Детям негде будет жить, так то!

\- У нас пока нет детей, – Данбар слегка завис на слове «пока», но решил не заканчивать свою тираду. 

\- Я до сих пор не могу решить, что хуже: этот поступок или воровство моего мороженого!

\- Определённо воровство мороженого! – подсказывала Малия в истерике. Лиам только зыркнул на Скотта в немой просьбе успокоить свою девушку. Тот только смеялся себе в кулак. 

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты перестал бояться.

\- Я знаю, – Лиам надул губы, как ребенок. Как ребенок двадцати пяти лет. 

\- Я люблю тебя. 

\- Я знаю, – Тео вскинул бровь. Лиам закатил глаза. 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю.

Данбар ухватился за до сих пор протянутую руку.


End file.
